


The Boy Should Always Meet The Man

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 4, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nero/Dante - Freeform, Top!Nero, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 尼禄有一些照顾但丁的习惯，他以为就是习惯了而已。警告！本文的关系中还会出现vd，少许nk要素！但并不是整个故事的重点。我很喜欢姬莉叶，这个设定和故事走向对她没有任何不尊重的意思，只是生活总是很复杂的。





	The Boy Should Always Meet The Man

早在认识但丁之前，甚至比那更久——更久更久之前，尼禄有一天想过，即使他还是个在教团里依赖着克雷多的奋斗而勉强“活着”的孩子，他想过，他的未来会怎么样。

他可能不如克雷多对教团了解更多，但冥冥之中，尼禄发现自己对教团、佛杜那的运转总有一种冷淡的旁观，他活着的全部都是为了克雷多和姬莉叶，他们是他的家人，是他的爱最终安然沉睡的巢穴，这世界似乎与他并没有什么关联，他是这么认为的。

他想，如果生活就这样继续下去，但丁不曾出现，与恶魔的交战也只是像城市的护卫们追捕小偷一样普通，他可能就一直这样，当克雷多老去，或者因为伤病什么的卸任，把杜兰德尔交给他自己，为了克雷多，他会接受的，放下被众人非议的枪，不再独来独往，照顾姬莉叶，然后是按部就班的婚姻，清晨六点的吻，或许还有一堆小孩子*。

呃，尼禄皱起了脸，其实他一点都不喜欢小孩。

鉴于他其实在孤儿院长大，他知道孩子能有多烦，或者像他一样有多糟糕。

然后但丁出现了， 于是他的生活像云霄飞车一样急转直下，冲向他无法预知的迷茫。

这时候已经是凌晨，天黑的连星星都看不见，尼禄对妮可摆摆手，示意她去开车，然后把挂在肩膀上直往下滑的醉醺醺的但丁往上提了提。

“你确定会有人来接你吗？”

那男人冒出几声带着酒嗝的傻笑，乱糟糟的头发拱在尼禄的脖子边，夏天的夜晚还徘徊着白日的燥热，尼禄觉得自己一直在流汗，那让他感到很不舒服，他很想赶紧回家，洗个澡，不知道姬莉叶和孩子们睡了没有，她肯定在沙发上堆积了一堆旧的但是蓬松的软垫，还有洗得干干净净，温暖柔软的被褥，自从尼禄把卧室让给小家伙们，他一直蜷缩在狭窄的客厅里，或者车里睡觉，姬莉叶对此感到很内疚（实际是尼禄对她需要感到内疚也十分内疚），她从来不会问尼禄身上的伤，或者三更半夜才回来，她把食物热好，药和绷带都整整齐齐地摆在沙发边，即使需要节俭，她也总是点着小客厅里一盏灯，让柔和的光晕等待尼禄回家，好让他不会感到太冷。

他曾经觉得这就是他想要的，安静，永远，孩子咯咯的笑声和碗碟碰撞时散发的食物香气。

然后但丁揉了揉他短茬茬的头发，傻乐着说他给Devil may cry去了个委托电话，请最强大的恶魔猎手屈尊来接一个醉鬼。

尼禄翻了个白眼，最强大的恶魔醉鬼猎手正挂在自己背上，像一个松垮垮的沙发垫，他把但丁往下垮的胳膊提起来，圈在自己脖子上，公路边的热度逐渐散去，没有月亮也没有星辰，只有慢慢升起的寒意和几个破旧的路灯消极怠工着。尼禄搓了搓自己的手，然后握着但丁垂在自己胸膛前的手。咕哝着妮可这个大骗子但丁这个大傻帽，他不该听了几句吹捧就喝这么多的。

毕竟他已经不再年轻了。

但丁第一次满脸血的跟他相遇，风华正茂的恶魔猎手嚣张地像一只火红的大鸟，对尼禄竖起花哨的尾巴，戏耍年轻人经不起撩拨的愤怒。但丁从来没有真正下过重手回击他，他总是躲避，最后甚至懒得后退了，用自己的胸膛迎接了尼禄的怒火，若无其事地说一些尼禄听不懂的废话。但很奇怪，尼禄觉得他看待佛杜那——看待这个世界的运行的方式和自己很相似，就像有某种共鸣回响在他们的胸腔里。他们都站在这地狱和人间的边缘，旁观着其他人的痛哭和欢欣，只是尼禄刚开始总是板着脸，但丁却笑嘻嘻的，那样子真的很蠢。

在知道他们的血源关系之前，尼禄就开始习惯性地看着——照顾但丁，准确地来说应该是受姬莉叶的影响（命令），她无法忍受放任任何一个茫然无助的孤儿坐在破碎的墙角边，“他们让我想起你，”姬莉叶悄悄对他说，“他们需要家人——你也需要。”

该死的，但丁那家伙可不是什么会“茫然无助”的小青年，他甚至怀疑这个恶魔有没有眼泪，鉴于他总是独来独往，像是对任何事都不感兴趣又对很蠢的东西报以微笑。但不知不觉间，就像给打呵欠下楼的困困小孩们系好鞋带一样，去注意到但丁有没有把披萨吃到衣领上，手套上的血渍是不是没有洗干净，是不是盖着杂志就一觉睡过了午饭已经成为他生活的一部分。

他甚至错乱地把两件工作杂糅起来做了个噩梦，梦见他给三四岁的但丁系鞋带，然后抱着他走下楼梯去吃早饭。第二天他一直在走神，盯得但丁觉得自己是不是穿反了皮靴。

温度越来越低了，但丁像个蓬松的大猫一样打着呼噜，尼禄握好他的手又把他往背上提了提，身高逐渐和但丁差不多这事让他莫名的有点高兴，不会再出现什么被但丁夹在胳膊下从恶魔堆里炸出一条血路的情况了，他很努力地锻炼，运动，尝试在城市里奔跑和跳跃，像一头逐渐长出獠牙的豹子。如果这样还不能超过每天躺在椅子上打瞌睡肚皮上搁着披萨盒的但丁，那这个世界真的太不公平了。

他在想要不把但丁背回去，给姬莉叶去个电话拜托她多准备一套床单，他可以睡沙发旁边，把地板垫厚一点就不会太冷了，这总比等一个不知道打给了谁的电话要现实的多。但丁的手变得很冷，即使他轻轻朝着手心里呵气也不管用了。尼禄背过手抓稳但丁的膝弯，然后站直，妮可应该已经在车上等得打瞌睡了，现在去吵醒她正合心意。

他听见摩托的引擎声。

尼禄很惊讶，不敢相信但丁居然舍得把自己的新玩具给维吉尔，他在这种事上总是要自己耍个尽兴才会把那些武器丢到一边再也不管，但是事实就是这样，停在公路边上的是他的父亲，他单腿跨过摩托车支撑住这玩意儿，然后一言不发地朝他抬了抬下巴。

他示意尼禄把但丁丢过来，可能是不大想碰这个满身酒气的傻瓜，尼禄叹了口气，刚刚轻松转过去的腿突然变得很僵硬，可能是因为温度太低了，他想，走过去把但丁歪歪扭扭地放在后座，扶着他，下意识地拨了拨但丁乱七八糟的刘海，露出他睡得红彤彤的脸庞。

尼禄觉得自己的背上发冷，鉴于但丁的胸膛总是热烘烘的，他应该多穿点外套的。尼禄想……恶魔会感冒吗？

“松手。”

尼禄抬起头，看见维吉尔直视着自己的眼睛，那本应一模一样的灰蓝瞳孔里没有任何情绪，甚至并没有刻意的疏离，就只是很平静，这比起他们刚开始殴打成一团时进步多了，但尼禄感到隐约的生气和疼痛，他都不知道为什么，难道自己的青春叛逆期迟到了二十多年终于还是气喘吁吁地赶上来了吗？

“…松手。”维吉尔又重复了一遍，尼禄终于意识到他的意思是叫他放开但丁的胳膊，他像是被烫到一样吓了一跳，放开手的瞬间但丁就歪下去，他想接住他，然后看见维吉尔背过手抱住了但丁。

他把睡得晕头转向的兄弟的胳膊握到前面，扣在自己腰前，就像尼禄刚刚背着但丁时尝试着固定住瞎动弹的他一样。但是显然他父亲的手比自己要稳得多。

“我想已经过了上床睡觉的时间了，”维吉尔对他说，“回家去吧。”

尼禄点点头，他只是看着但丁，然后目送他们的离去。

他站在那儿，站在路灯下，影子被拉得很长。尼禄很久都没有动，也没有离开，看上去就像一条自己叼着绳子，丢失了什么东西的小狗。

**Author's Note:**

> “有人认为爱是性，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻，是一堆孩子，也许真是这样的，莱斯特小姐。但你知道我怎么想吗，我觉得爱是想触碰又收回手。”——塞林格《破碎故事之心》


End file.
